


Good Ol' Days

by WannaBeBold



Series: The Weight of These Wings [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: After her divorce she thought the good days were behind her but she was wrong, the good days were just getting started.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Weight of These Wings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Good Ol' Days

" **Sometimes you can even see** the constellations." Nick watched Ellie as she looked up at the stars, a hand lifted up to trace the patterns of stars across the night sky. They were laying on a blanket in her parents back yard, enjoying the peace and quiet that was small town Oklahoma. It was their fourth trip to see her family in a year and Ellie was basking in the feeling of being surrounded by family again, something he could tell by the number of times she had thanked him profusely each trip.Thinking back to the peacefulness of the past few days Nick let out a soft hum. "Nick are you even listening to me?" 

"Sorry, I got distracted by something more beautiful." A blush filled Ellie's cheek at his words as his head was turned and he was looking straight at her. 

"You're so cheesy." 

"Maybe. But you love it." Nick smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I do. And I love you." Sitting up, Ellie leaned over to press a light kiss to his lips. She tried to lay back down but he gently grabbed her arm, stopping her. 

"I love you too Ellie. So, so much." Tears sprung to his eyes and Ellie became concerned. 

"Nick? Is everything okay?" She ran a hand over his cheek and down his chest.

"Everything is perfect Ellie.” Confused she tilted her head, watching him with suspicion until he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Everything has been pretty perfect since being with you actually. And I’m hoping that being with you will last forever.”

“Niiiiick…” Ellie drew out his name and let out a gasp as he opened the box. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth as a few tears started to escape. 

“Eleanor Raye Bishop. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes.” The word came out in a whisper he could barely hear but her nod was all the answer he needed. Smiling, he slid the ring on her finger, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand before leaning in to kiss her. Nick’s hand came up to cup her cheek as Ellie rested her left hand on his chest. Knowing her parents were inside they kept the kiss short and when they pulled away, they each had wide smiles on their faces. Filled with happiness Ellie kissed him once more before curling into his side as he pulled them back down to lay on the blanket. 

With her head on her fiance’s chest, his arm around her and tracing patterns on her arm, Ellie sent up a silent thank you that, after everything she went through, she finally was happy. After her divorce she thought the good days were behind her but she was wrong, the good days were just getting started. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Miranda Lambert's song Good Ol' Days


End file.
